


To Love Me Then, You Are All to Blame

by TruceForest



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Art Shows, Babysitting, Brothers, Frikey, M/M, One Shot, kind of, of sorts anyway, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: When Frank said that he would watch Gerard's little brother Mikey, Gerard didn't know it would be in that way.





	To Love Me Then, You Are All to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic Mikey and Gerard are only 2 years apart instead of 3 and Frank is older than Mikey

     Gerard had received an award on his latest art project for his newest art class. Tonight he was to go to an art house where his work was to be on display for everyone to see. Unfortunately, however, Gerard had agreed to watch his sixteen-year-old little brother Mikey while their parents were out of town. Normally Gerard wouldn't mind watching his little brother considering they have always been really close but it's Gerard's senior year and if he doesn't go he could miss out on amazing opportunities with art universities and scholarships. You'd think that their parents would let Mikey stay by himself considering he was now sixteen but they had always been overprotective.

     So long story short Gerard needed to find someone to watch Mikey. He couldn't ask Ray because he went on a family trip and he couldn't ask Bob because he was going to a concert. That only left him with one choice, Frank. Of course, he liked Frank or else he wouldn't be friends with the guy but he wasn't exactly the ideal babysitter. So it was ideal but desperate times call for desperate measures so Gerard did what he had to, he called Frank. Gerard thanked god when Frank said on the other line that he wasn't busy and he'd watch Gerard's brother and he didn't even ask for pay. Saturday night hits like a truck and their parents are rushing out the dooring and telling the boys to be safe while Gerard was rushing around to look presentable. While Gerard was adjusting his red tie in the mirror he heard the ringing of the Way doorbell. Gerard quickly ran over to the door and opened it.

     "Wow you clean up nice," Frank said with a winking being the natural flirt that he was. 

      "Okay Mikey is in his room upstairs and the pizza money is on the table so whenever you guys get hungry just get it and in case of an emergency both you and Mikey have my cell number," Gerard said ignoring Frank's comment not being in the mood to say anything playful back. Frank nodded and when passed the kitchen and into the living room to crash on the couch and turn on the tv as Gerard quickly grabbed his keys and ran out the door. 

     It didn't take very long for Frank to get bored which wasn't very surprising considering Frank's attention span was the size of a peanut so he got up from the couch and decided to use the Way's landline to order the pizza. He made sure to get a small vegan pizza for himself and got Mikey a small pepperoni pizza vaguely remembering Gerard saying that's what Mikey liked. Frank quickly drove to the local pizzeria in town and made it back within 20 minutes. Once Frank got back in the house with the pizza's in his hands he sets them down on the kitchen counter and went up the stairs to Mikey's bedroom. When Frank got closer to Mikey's room he heard the loud blasting of Radiohead coming from it. Frank knocked loudly at the door and basically screamed that the pizza was here so Mikey could hear him over the music then Frank made his way back down the stairs. 

     It didn't take Mikey that long to come down the stairs for pizza and after he grabbed two sliced instead of going back to his room like Frank assumed he would, he actually came and sat on the couch at the opposite end of Frank. They sat in a sort of awkward silence, letting Godzilla play in the background. That was until Frank decided to break the awkwardness with small talk.

    "So how's school going?" Frank asking mentally slapping himself for how awkward it came out, he never had been much for small talk he doesn't know why he's trying to force it.

     "It's been fine I guess," Mikey said while taking a bite of his slice.

     "Got a girlfriend?"

     "Nah."

     "Cool."

     Meanwhile, despite lots of underarm sweat, Gerard ended up having a great night. Many people from great school had praised him on his art and talked to him about possible entering their schools next year which made Gerard feel pretty good about himself. 

    As the night came to an end Gerard made his way out of the art house and to his car. As he put the car into drive he suddenly remembered Mikey and Frank at home. He had been so busy talking all night he never ended up calling to check in. He reassured himself that if something had gone wrong surely Mikey or Frank would have called him. Gerard pulled on the highway and quickly made it to the Way residence. He pulled into the driveway and walked into the house, which he soon discovers was a bad idea because he saw something he definitely did not ever wanna see. 

     He walked in on his little brother on top of one of his friends on the family couch, where the whole family sits every day. Both of their shirts were tossed messily on the floor and their pants were unbuttoned. Gerard thanks god he hadn't walked in on them when they were naked. 

     "Oh my god, what the hell are you guys doing!" Gerard practically screamed as the pair quickly pulled away from each other and started to button their pants and put on their shirts.

     "I'm sorry It just kind of happened," Frank said for the two of them considering Mikey was too in shock from being caught by his own brother to say anything.

     "Get out of my fucking house!" Gerard screamed at Frank who quickly rushed out the house making sure to grab all his shit so he didn't have to be confronted by Gerard for a while.

     "Please go to your room," Gerard said to Mikey as he was starting to cool down a bit.

     "But," Mikey started.

     "Mikey please just go."

     "Can we at least talk about it."

     "Not right now."

     And with that Mikey went up to his room and Gerard had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll finish this or not :/


End file.
